


The High Ground

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dreamwidth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence ficathon 2018 promptHighlander: The Series, Methos, there's a nice view from the moral high ground





	The High Ground

When the Quickening was over, Methos, sweating, exhausted and exhilarated in equal parts, sheathed his sword. 

Duncan stared at him disapprovingly before he lowered his gaze. It was a nice view from the moral high ground but they both knew that Methos had done the only thing that could be done.

[original fill](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5044286#cmt5044286)


End file.
